


Acquired Taste in Fashion

by xNinjaGurl50



Series: Baby Patton Fluff-Shots [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Gen, Remus is only mentioned, it gets solved, it is fluff, the boys like to spoil toddler Patton, there is an argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNinjaGurl50/pseuds/xNinjaGurl50
Summary: Logan and Deceit are too prideful to admit they love to spoil Patton. Roman and Virgil are shameless in it.
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Everyone
Series: Baby Patton Fluff-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525433
Comments: 14
Kudos: 89





	Acquired Taste in Fashion

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, it has been a stressful few weeks. Things have been hectic with the show, and weird since now I have more time... that I have to spend catching up on work. I did decide to get back into the flow of things and got this Oneshot out and also another chapter of "The Dragon Witch's Pup", so yay for me. 
> 
> It's not really edited, so there are probably many mistakes. I'm tired, woke up late, and sick with a headache, so don't expect this to be quality.
> 
> TW: None, except for arguing.

Logan and Deceit always seemed to refuse that they showed a lot of affection towards the emotional side. Whenever you ask them, they will simply turn their nose at you while they continue to put little outfits together for Patton to try on. Now it was no secret that they all loved to spoil Patton at least a little. The problem was, that Roman, Remus, and Virgil were more open to saying exactly what it was. Virgil especially. There were times when Logan would come up to Virgil, who had Patton snuggled into his hoodie as he read ghost stories to him, or Roman when he allowed a dozen puppies to dogpile onto him. They’d shake their heads disapprovingly, saying something like.

“It is absolutely ridiculous when parents spoil their children or pets. It isn’t healthy, nor is it pleasant to watch.” The two would always roll their eyes and continue spoiling the little side just to hear his sunshine laughter. Which is why when Roman walked into the common to see Logan and Deceit arguing about whether Patton should wear a tie or a bowtie, he smirked devilishly.

“A tie is perfectly punctual. In addition, he has stated before that we had the same glasses, and therefore I would like to test the theory if he would look like me if he had a tie.” Deceit scoffed as he folded his arms, hissing lightly.

“That’ss rich. Firsssst off, Patton iss a toddler right now. He wouldn’t look like you because he’ssss more than half your age right now. Ssssecond, he already had a tie on. During the trial.” Logan glared at him as he caressed the fabric of the tie.

“Exactly. I’d like to see what I would look like when I was that young. We don’t have memories that far back. And secondly, I barely got to see him at all in it. You sent me to the back of the courtroom, remember?” The arguing went back and forth while Patton looked back and forth from them like a cartoon character. His brow was creased and his lip wobbled. Patton never really like fights. Roman swooped in, a smile on his face as he picked the small side up and twirled with him. Joyous laughter tumbled from his mouth as the two arguing sides looked up at Roman. He stopped the twirl, before smirking at the two of them.

“I say he wears neither of those formal atrocities and becomes a prince like me!” Roman holds up a hanger with a princely outfit, much like his except with a baby blue sash instead of his bold red. Patton cheered as he looked at the ornate outfit, already making grabby hands. Deceit and Logan both scowled, Deceit hissing at Roman.

“No, he will not wear that. It is not acceptable for the day, nor practical for what he would be doing. A tie is perfect.”

“Who caressss if it isss practical? He needssss to look sssssnazzy, in a bowtie!”

“He needs to follow his dreams, which is best suited in a prince outfit! I am taking him into the imagination today for an adventure, after all…” Logan squawked. 

“I’ve heard of no such thing! That is not in the planner for today. He is going to spend time with me so I can teach him some interesting facts I learned about the-” 

“Alright, I am going to ssstop you right there. We already planned another tea party, just the two of us.”

“Now that isn’t fair! I told you two-” Soon they all enveloped into a shouting match as they argued what Patton would do that day and what he should wear. Patton whimpered and wiggled out of Roman’s arms when it became too much, standing a bit from them as they argued. He had his hands to his face as he chews on his little nails, looking between them.

“Fine, we won’t solve this unless we know what Patton wants.” They all turn to him, spreading out as they kneeled down to his level and offered their different clothes.

“Come on Patton, you want to wear the tie, don’t you? We’d look the same and you could make some dad jokes.” Logan nearly winced at the thought but kept up a shaky smile.

“No, Patton you want the bowtie so we can have a tea party with all your animals… Darius and Antony could join us too. Doesn’t that sound fun?” Deceit’s hiss disappeared and turned into honey-sweet words to tempt the small side.

“Patton, we could go into the imagination and pet all the puppies in the kingdom, and eat all the pastries you want! But you’d have to look like a prince for such heroic deeds!” Patton looked between all of them, a small panic spike coursing through his body as he looked at each of them frantically as they all ushered him towards them.

“Uh… Um…” Before he could decide, a dark shadow swooped into the room, snatching Patton up in his arms as he smirked at the baffled sides. 

“Nope. He’s wearing a cat onesie and we are having a sleepy lazy Disney day.” Virgil responded, holding up Patton’s small version of his cat onesie. He gasped, before clapping his hands and smiling brightly.

“Yay!” Logan and Deceit groaned as Roman smiled in triumph. Virgil snapped Patton’s cat onesie on, getting in his own black and purple cat onesie and flopping onto the couch, playing Hercules. Logan sighed as he plopped on the recliner, his unicorn onesie already on. Roman and Deceit followed, both respectively in a corgi and a snake onesie.

“I guess that is satisfactory for the day.” Logan reached for his book, opening it and placing the bookmark to the side. Virgil glanced at him questioningly.

“So you don’t like it when adult Patton wears a cat onesie all day, but you allow little bug to?” Logan shrugged his shoulders.

“Adult Patton is already hard enough to say no to. Stardust is just impossible.” He deadpanned.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: "Also another idea that I had, I feel like maybe Logan, Virgil, and Deceit are like "Pfft it's so ridiculous when people dress up their pets/children. So silly" (actually Virgil might shamelessly do it and Deceit too but he hides it) and then ofc they all want to dress up Patton in cute clothes. Like Logan wants him to wear a lil necktie and suit, Deceit a suit with bowtie/old timey clothes, and Roman wants Patton to wear a lil prince outfit, same with Remus but with a different colour scheme. So because they can't decide (aka they just argue with each other) they do that thing you do with dogs, like they all call on Patton holding up the outfits, seeing who he picks. And then Virgil just sweeps in with like a cat onesie or cat hoodie or something cute like that, and Patton is just like "!!!!! :D" and "So you didn't like adult Patton wearing a cat onesie but you can let child Patton do it?" Logan: "Adult Patton is already difficult enough to say no to! Saying it to little Patton is just impossible." -Little_R. 
> 
> If you have any more prompts for me, I'd love to hear them. I kinda running out of ideas that aren't angsty xD.


End file.
